Cita musical
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: A James se le acaban las ideas para salir con Lily y la aborda en Hogsmeade. Una vez ahí, las cosas pueden salir, o anormalmente bien o perfectamente mal.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mío, yo sólo me divierto con los personajes.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Cita musical<br>**

**.**

"Tú lo que estás es loco", murmura la chica a su lado.

El mesonero del lugar los mira con curiosidad, pero nada dice y pronto baja la cabeza.

"Deja que siga mi canción: **Yo sé que he sido un vagabundo, un sin vergüenza, un perro inmundo, una bala perdida, una hoja caída**…"

Lily negó con la cabeza. Su ceño fruncido y sus ojos echando chispas eran pista más que suficiente para darse cuenta que la pelirroja estaba bastante molesta, pero James no se enteraba o quizás fingía no hacerlo.

"Deja de cantar"

"¿Por qué? ¿No te estás divirtiendo?", preguntó esperanzado, pero sabiendo dolorosamente cuál era la respuesta.

"No", fue la escueta respuesta de Lily.

James suspiró.

Llevaba diez minutos con Lily en Cabeza de Puerco. Cinco minutos… era más, mucho más del tiempo que había creído tener con la pelirroja, pero la estaba perdiendo. Ella ya se quería ir, y él no sabía cómo detenerla.

"Pero vamos, ¿por qué no? Creía que te gustaba la música"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", preguntó ella alzando la ceja.

James se dijo que no valía la pena decirle que había estado husmeando en su diario. Lily seguramente lo mataría y no le daría ninguna oportunidad.

"Sólo lo sé. Oye, Lily…"

"Tengo que irme, Potter", dijo ella, espoleada seguramente por la omisión del chico.

"No, por favor…"

Él adelantaba una mano para agarrarla de la muñeca.

Lily lo miró fríamente. Realmente estaba molesta.

James se mordió la lengua para no cometer la tontería de decirle qué le pasaba. Ella se levantó de su asiento para irse.

"**Entonces cuando pienso en el pasado, en todo lo que me has dado se esfumo el argumento con el cual me defiendo**"

Lily se volteó, más molesta que nunca.

"¡DEJA YA DE CANTAR!"

Los presentes voltearon a verlos, pero ellos o no se dieron cuenta o no quisieron hacerlo.

"Es la única forma que tengo para…"

Ella lo interrumpió, sin importarle lo que él quisiera decir:

"¿Para hacer que caiga a tus pies? ¿Para qué bese el suelo por el que pisas? Eso no va a pasar, Potter. Jamás"

Él no quería que ella besara el piso por donde caminara. Pero de todas formas replicó:

"Jamás es mucho tiempo, Lily"

"El suficiente", gruñó ella, altiva.

"Pero…"

Ella ya se iba. La perdía. Lily no quería saber nada de él. Pero él, James, estaba cada vez más enamorado de ella.

La muerte de su madre le había dado otra perspectiva, le había hecho consciente de lo mucho que quería a Lily en su vida. La había regado todos esos años, y ya sólo le quedaba séptimo para convencer a la pelirroja que eran almas gemelas.

"¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil, Lily? ¿Por qué no…?"

Ella ahogó un bufido exasperado. Su paciencia tenía un límite.

"Porque no. Porque no quiero salir contigo. Porque prefiero ahogarme con el Calamar Gigante que salir contigo"

"¿Qué tiene el Calamar Gigante que yo no tenga?"

Lily se abstuvo de contestar esa ridícula pregunta.

"**Cuento una a una las estrellas**…"

"Potter…", murmuró ella con voz cansina. Le daba la espalda a James. Él continuó:

"**Sé que todas ellas son flores que en el cielo crecen para ti**… Las estrellas, ¿entiendes? Ellas… ellas crecen para ti.

"Soy alérgica a las flores y a las estrellas"

"No es cierto", protestó James.

"Sí, lo es…"

"No eres tan cínica, Lily"

Ella volteó a verlo. Estaba furiosa con él. Furiosa porque él siguiera cantando. Furiosa porque él le hacía tener los ojos húmedos.

"No te soporto, Potter"

"¿Por qué no? Yo…"

Esta vez no pudo detener a Lily. Con una última mirada triste, la pelirroja salió del bar de Cabeza de Puerco, dejando sólo a James que cantó la última parte de la canción:

"**Y así vas ascendiendo a las alturas y yo me quedo a oscuras pero no siento miedo debe ser así**".

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>:

¿Un review? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Crucios?


End file.
